North of Normal: A Compilation of One-Shots
by Mr-Dippingsauce
Summary: A series of one-shots about Gravity Falls. Topics will range from Mystery and Suspense to hurt and comfort, over a wide range of characters.Favorite, follow, and review!
1. The House

**_So, I've decided to enter the world of one shots! These short stories will range from mystery to suspense to hurt/comfort. I'll try to keep on a schedule similar to my other stories, with one shot per week. Enjoy this first one!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

**The House**

314 Evergreen Street had been abandoned for about twenty years. It's dark, gloomy day put a damper on the otherwise fairly cheery skyline of the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls.

The old wooden door slowly creaked open, and a face poked into the old house.

"Hello?" the brown haired girl called out. "Dipper? Anyone there?"

She walked in, wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star design. She was just about to shut the door, when, as if by itself, it shut for her.

"P-probably just a draft." She said. "Right?"

The house did not answer her.

Breathing slowly, she went on tiptoe down the long opening hallway. One of the boards creaked loudly.

The house began to rumble. The chandelier overhead began to shake. The chain connecting it to snapped, and the figure plummeted towards the girl.

She rolled out of the way, but a piece of hair became entangled in the chandelier. She tugged as hard as she could, but it was firmly entrenched into the glass crystals. She looked around and picked up a glass shard. She swiped at the entangled hair, and the hair fell away. Sure, now here hair was uneven, but it was worth finding out if her brother was okay.

Anything was worth that.

She stood up and shook off the dust from her shorts. She looked around. To her left was what looked like a kitchen. Cautiously, she entered.

Red wall paper covered the walls. The appliances were probably thirty years old. A beige fridge sat in the right corner, with an old stove and oven next to it.

Mabel picked her foot up as she felt something warm at her feet. She screamed as she realized that it was blood.

The house shook once more.

Panting from fright, Mabel nervously made her away across the hall, to the sitting room. All of the furniture was the same color as the fridge. _Whoever lived here sure liked that color, _Mabel thought. Her eyes scanned the room, and locked on a single item sitting on the table.

_Dipper's hat._

Tears in her eyes, Mabel delicately picked up the hat. A large red stain covered the left side of the brim.

"_No," _she whispered, tears silently streaming down her face. "_Not him._"

Her brother couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead.

She was going to find him. And if all she found was a corpse, she was going to kill whatever or whoever had killed him.

Either that or die trying.

Firmly, Mabel placed the hat on her head. She could practically smell Dipper, sweaty and all. She sensed something; that he wasn't dead yet. Maybe, it was her telepathically link with him, and wearing his hat she set off for the stairs. The stairs creaked a little every step she took, and the house began to tremble as she walked. As she reached the second floor, she saw a lamp fall off of a side table. She leaped over the shards of porcelain.

Mabel heard a faint moan of pain. She snapped into focus, trying to pin down the source. She figured out that it was coming from a room at the end of the hall. She sprinted towards the door.

A figure lay in the corner, slumped over to the side, with a mop of hair.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. She nearly jumped into her brother. She hugged him hard. He groaned.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried.

"Mabel, what are you doing here? You have to get out, now!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She told her brother. "Now, come on."

She grabbed her brother under the shoulder, and he winced in pain. Mabel looked at his side. A large gash ran down the length of his rib cage.

"Oh my gosh. We've got to get you to a hospital." Mabel realized her brother's stare was now fixed on something. "What's wrong?"

Dipper pointed towards the door. "Look."

Mabel looked where her brothers were pointing.

XXXXXXXX

Outside, residents could hear a girl's bloodcurdling screams.

**_Next week's one-shot will be similar to my story Curiosity, except…different. Until then, tell me what you think of this one!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	2. Infirmary

**_Hello everyone! I apologize for the hiatus of my fanfiction last week. Busy yet again, groan. Anyways, this one shot is in a similar vein as Curiosity. Dipper's woken up, and is tld Gravity Falls was just a dream, But something is different this time…-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

**Infirmary**

There was only darkness. All there was an inky black void whose darkness seemed to say things unknown, unsayable.

And then, light.

They swirled in and out of Dipper's view. He could hear voices chattering around him.

One word went in through his mind. _Mabel_.

Everything faded back to black.

XXXXXXXX

Dipper woke up with a tube attached to his arm. He followed it until he found the source of the fluid flowing into his arm: a saline bag.

"Ugh…" he moaned.

A man in a white coat turned to him. He saw the boy's slightly opened eyes, and turned the other way. "He's awake!" he yelled.

A lady with a surgeon's mask, a green blouse, green pants, and blue latex gloves ran over. "Let me check his vitals!" she said. She began running various tests on him for things such as blood pressure.

"What-what happened?" Dipper asked, his voice nearly inaudible over the din of the room. He noticed a large bandage down the length of his left arm.

"You got in a giant car crash." The nurse said. "Enormous pileup, maybe five, six cars or something. Got hurt pretty bad. You've been in a coma for about a week.

"Where am I?"

"Piedmont Hospital."

Dipper took a second for that to sink in. Then, "So..did our great-uncle call our parents our something?"

The nurse looked at him. "I don't know about any great uncle. You and your parents were the only one sin the car."

"What about my sister, Mabel?" dipper said.

"As far as I know, you don't have a sister."

"What?! You mean she's dead?!"

"Uh, no. According to state records, you are the only child of Alex and Ariel Pines."

XXXXXXXX

Two people walked in; a man and a woman. The man was tall, slim, and had a neatly trimmed mustache. He wore a beige, collared shirt, and khakis. The woman wore a flowing pink dress, and her brown hair was tightly curled.

Dipper recognized them immediately. "Mom, Dad…"

"Son." His dad smiled at him. "We were so worried. You were out for a week, and we were scared that… that…"

"That you were dead." His mom finished.

Dipper let out a broad grin. "Thanks." He sat up in the gurney. "But, what happened to Mabel?"

His parents looked at him quizzically. "Mabel?" his dad said, confused.

Dipper shook his head. "No, no, no, this can't be happening." He gripped his head, and his mother instinctively held on to him, sensing something was wrong. "Is…is this a joke?" he asked.

"Now son, the last thing we would do after you nearly died would be to joke around with you about something like this." He looked at him seriously. "Maybe you should get some rest."

XXXXXXXX

Dipper was awoken by voices in the middle of the night. I was his parents, speaking in low whispers.

How could he have known about Mabel?" She died when he was hours old. We never told him about her. Right?" his mom asked.

"I think we would have remembered if he did." His father said.

"Her…her spirit couldn't have visited him, could she?"

"Pshhhhht." His dad blew off the notion. He was a self-proclaimed atheist, and had never believed any religious notions he'd ever heard, including anything about spirits or an afterlife. "I bet it was just a really, really strange coincidence." He didn't sound sure of himself.

"Don't give that atheist crap. I'm _serious_."

"Why would you call that crap? It's what I believe! I never call your religion crap!"

"You have! Several times!"

And so the discussion turned from Dipper's long dead twin to the value of religion, and whether r not it was better than cold hard reason. Dipper sighed quietly to himself and turned over in his bed, hoping to block out the noise of his parent's yells.

XXXXXXXX

Dipper sat down on his bed and sighed. Three days after he had woken up, he was back home. But something wasn't right. He glanced up at the calendar, turned to September.

"Hurry up son, or you'll be late for school!"

Dipper really didn't want to go to school. But the doctor had said that dipper was fine, and his dad insisted that he attended school at the first available opportunity.

Dipper sighed, and forced himself to walk downstairs.

The school was a fair size. The outside was covered in tan stucco, and a flagpole towered over the school. A slight chill had settled over Piedmont, so Dipper wore a windbreaker jacket.

"Oh, look, it's the _Little Dipper._"

Dipper cringed. He knew exactly who was behind him. "Hey, Clarence."

"Hey dork." A big, meaty kid loomed over Dipper. "Heard you got ina car crash. Als heard you've been going crazy." He smiled. "Who's this Mabel, huh?"

Dipper had no idea how he had figured out what he had told his parents and the nuse, but Clarence had a way of knowing things you didn't want him to know.

So Dipper faked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The bully scoffed. "Yeah right, dorkface. I hear you think she's your sister. Why, do you _love_ your sister. You want to…Hey! I'm not finished with you!"

"You are for now."

Shivering, dipper walked into the building.

XXXXXXXX

At lunch, Dipper sat by himself. He was okay wioth this. After all, he had been doing this his whole life. He sighed as he looked down at the mush on the tray. He heard a group of giggling girlspass by him. He looked over, and froze in shock.

Several girls, all with Mabel's face, stared back at dipper, he fell on to the floor and looked around for someone to tell him he wasn't crazy. Only oen face stared back at him, in fifty different spots at once.

Dipper screamed.

XXXXXXXX

"She-she was every…everywhere." Dipper panted., sweating profusely.

His dad put his arm on his son's shoulder. "Son, do we need to take you back to the hospital? Are you going to be alright?"

"No, no, I'll be fine." replied Dipper, sitting upa little on the plastic bench in the nurse's office.

His dad hesitated. "Son, what else did you dream about?"

So Dipper told him all about Gravity Falls, and the strange and the paranormal things that went in there. When he finished, his dad chuckled. "Well, you don't believe that, do you? I mean it's just a…"

"Dream? And even though Mabel was a dream, she still existed, for a little while!"

"Ha-you heard us?"

"Yes I heard you!"

So, you believe in all those magic and monsters."

"Yes."

"Fair enough."

XXXXXXXX

"He's totally lost it."

"Believing in the paranormal has always been his thing. You think he just now lost it?"

"Dipper always said he just liked the speculation lf it, the _idea_ that strange things beyond our comprehension. But _believing it?_ Believing that just because he dreamed about a town with mysterious creatures and stuff because _he had a dream about it_?!"

"I still think you should wait a little bit. See if he…calms down."

Dipper's dad sighed. "Fair enough."

XXXXXXXX

"You were looking for who?"

"Grunkle Stan."

"In the phone book? Why?"

"To confirm that all the things I dreamed about were real."

"I don't want you calling him son."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

Dipper sighed and marched out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXX

Dipper walked slowly towards the figure in the shadows. "M-mabel? Is it you?"

The girl smiled and waved at Dipper. Dipper smiled back.

Suddenly, Mabel was to the left of dipper. Then the right. She was everyone all at once.

Dipper fell down and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing?" his dad muttered to himself.

He briskly walked towards his clearly distressed son and grbbed him by the arm. "Let's go."

"But Dad! What about Mabel!"

"Stop it son. People are watching."

"But Dad!"

Dipper's dad dragged him along under the staring eyes of several parents.

XXXXXXXX

"He's looking for what?"

"He continually says that he thinks that journal full of mysterious things could be about Piedmont, and the dream just projected it onto a fictional town…"

"Oh God."

"Yeah, so could you take him please?"

Dipper saw his dad striding up towards him, but continued to dig. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Gotta find the journal. Gotta find the…"

He continued to repeat the phrase as his dad dragged him to the car.

XXXXXXXX

Dipper stared at the somewhat menacing white building, then looked at his father. "I….I don't understand."

"Just until you feel better. But son, you have some mental probalems. The doctors here will. Help you through it."

"Don't do this to me. Please."

His dad's hand slipped from dipper's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Dipper caught one last glimpse of his dad before the doctors turned him away.

They brought him to a white room, with one window to look out at the urban landscape.

"We'll just give some time to yours3lf, one said. He closed the door. Dipper heard it lock from the other side.

He smiled. He had played his part perfectly.

That night, a figure appeared at his window. Dipper didn't ask who it was.

XXXXXXXX

"He _escaped?_"

That's only half of it. He also left all of his possessions here."

His dad couldn't believe it. _Where did he go?_

XXXXXXXX

The forest hummed with life. Dipper walked along the dirt path. He pulled his newly acquired pine tree hat over his eyes tp shield them from the sunlight. He stopped. "I believe this is it."

"This tree?" the old man said.

Dipper nodded.

Stanford Pines went up to the tree and hit his hand on it twice. The tree gave off a metallic, hollow _bang. Dipper grinned._

Stan felt along the trunk, until he found a ridge. He swung open a door to find a sort of control panel. He moved out of the way and motioned for dipper to activate it. Dipper walked up and flicked the right switch.

Behind them, a hatch opened. A large cloud of dust went up, and the two coughed. When it cleared they looked into the hatch, then at each other, and smiled.

**_There you guys have it; the longest chapter or one shot I have ever written. Next week's one shot will focus on a certain redhead…-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


End file.
